


Koev li Halev

by akani2576



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Both Gakushuu and Nagisa are worry/care about Karma, Bottom Akabane Karma, Depressed Akabane Karma, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Suicidal Akabane Karma, Suicidal Thoughts, They're All Deserve Love, Top Asano Gakushuu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani2576/pseuds/akani2576
Summary: Và gã gục ngã, lần nữa.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 4





	Koev li Halev

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW/NSFL] Depressed stuffs, suicidal thoughts, self-harm contents mentioned (a lot).
> 
> Năm ngoái cũng đúng ngày này, ngày 25/12, mình lần đầu tiên đăng Kilig, chiếc fic dài hơn 6k words mừng sinh nhật Karma và đồng thời là mừng Gakushuu. Đó cũng là một trong những đứa con tâm đắc của mình.  
> Năm nay cũng lại vậy, nhưng chỉ khác fic lần này dài hơn một chút, và cũng không còn dịu dàng như Kilig. Lần này sẽ mạnh bạo hơn, nhưng tình cảm của mình dành cho họ thì vẫn như vậy, không hề giảm đi và vẫn rất sâu đậm.  
> 2020, tháng 12 ngày 25. Chúc mừng sinh nhật cả hai nhé, Karma và Gakushuu, dù cho đối với anh thì có hơi sớm vài ngày ('・ω・')

I don't know what I really want, but now,  
I want you to know, that,  
I feel your pain。

\------------------------------------

Phòng lưu trữ thông tin, nó đọc lên, dửng dưng câm lặng. Dòng chữ in trực tiếp trên mặt cánh cửa từ, vậy đấy.  
Ánh sáng bạc mờ bụi rơi xuống mặt bàn, hờ hững lưng chừng, chán nản biếng nhác việc cố với lên mép giấy đã cũ sần ố vàng từ lâu. Nó cứ nằm yên như vậy, im lìm chẳng đả động đến bất cứ điều gì. Hay ai đó. Bàn phím vang lên cạch, cạch, khô khản, cuối cùng chẳng biểu lộ một chút nét nghĩa. Vô tri. Duy chỉ sắc xanh trên màn hình điện tử vẫn cứ lập lòe nhòe mắt, quằn quại giãy giụa trong đen tối tịch mịch. Nó cào vuốt lên tường, méo mó, rồi rơi mạnh xuống nền đất những mảng màu dị dạng; như trốn tránh. Lại có một phần len lỏi uốn éo, như giòi, như bọ, vào sắc kinh hoàng trong ánh mắt dần mờ của ai kia. Ai?

Hắn ta nhìn một lượt thông số dữ liệu trên màn hình máy tính, rồi lại nhìn vào điện thoại của mình. Tin nhắn từ cuộc trò chuyện gần đây nhất được hắn đọc đi đọc lại cả nghìn lần, đến độ thuộc hết những gì trong ấy, vậy rồi vẫn không tự tin vào bản thân mà lấy ra lần nữa, đối chiếu với máy chủ chính.  
Có gì đó không ổn với dữ liệu chúng tôi nhận được cho lắm, thưa Hội trưởng., là lời một thành viên trong Hội học sinh khi báo cáo với Gakushu về thống kê những lần thiệt mạng của học sinh Kunugigaoka. Toàn bộ file hắn nhận được đều bình thường, cho đến khi cái tên quen thuộc, mà mỗi lần nhìn thấy thì, bằng cách nào đó, khiến hắn ngứa ngáy râm ran, khó chịu vô cùng, hiển hiện trong khung trò chuyện.

Karma Akabane, lớp 3E. Số lần reset: Error.  
Tại sao lại là error được?

Tôi không thể tìm thêm bất cứ kết quả nào., tin nhắn của tên học sinh chỉ vỏn vẹn vài con chữ. Không thể. Không làm được. Quả là thiếu trách nhiệm. Thiếu kiến thức. Một thằng ngu ảo tưởng về trình độ của bản thân mà tự rọ cổ chui đầu vào Hội học sinh. Một bịch rác đáng bị đá đi, và Gakushu chắn chắn sẽ làm vậy; rồi gánh công việc lại chất lên đầu kẻ Hội trưởng. Đợi đi, hắn nghĩ, cho đến khi sự tỉnh táo còn sót lại cuối cùng nứt vỡ, mà vốn đã rồi đấy, rơi vụn hết, và cái hương ngai ngái nỗi niềm hoang hoải lại lần nữa thoảng bay. Chà, cũng đâu đến nỗi tệ lắm nhỉ.  
Gakushu sẽ tạm bỏ qua sự vô dụng trì độn của người; thực ra không đáng được gọi như vậy lắm; kia, vì mối lo ngại của hắn hiện giờ là dãy ký tự trên máy chủ nội bộ của Kunugigaoka. Dòng chữ, không, là số, hiển hiện vô cảm; chỉ s,ắc đỏ đặc quánh mới khiến nó, có lẽ phần nào đấy, trở nên nghiêm trọng hơn. Đỏ. Máu, đẹp; nhiệt huyết, sốc nổi, lại chán chường thê lương, ảm đạm tù quần. Niềm thống khổ cho sự nhọc mỏi đã quá đỗi xa vời, cay nghiệt mà bám trụ, rồi từ bỏ, rồi buông. Karma.

Số lần reset: 2512 lần.  
À. Ra vậy. Hai nghìn năm trăm mười hai lần.

Thoáng ba giây, Gakushu ôm bụng cười như điên dại, tiếng cười tựa như bị bóp nghẹn. Lại nhẹ nhõm thản nhiên. Rồi chẳng gì cả. Không mảnh may bao hàm bất cứ ý nghĩa nhỏ nhoi. Cuối cùng lại là ngỡ ngàng, và chút gì đó kỳ lạ ngán ngẩm, không cạy tiếng thét khỏi vòm họng. Thinh tĩnh, yên dị.  
Quả là mất trí.

Reset, một trong những điều chẳng ai lý giải nổi, mà vốn việc hệ thống này hình thành như nào, vì sao, cũng là câu chuyện của ngàn ngày xa cũ. Cũ, ừ. Nhưng thông minh. Hệ thống có tri giác. Nó sống, và thay đổi, thậm chí là liên tục. Cho đến khi, Reset được thêm vào hệ thống, sau cả vạn cái chết. Hệ thống thực chất chẳng phải Chúa từ bi. Nó đơn giản nghĩ, Chỉ chết thôi thật chán., và thế là nó thêm khả năng Reset vào. Những kẻ tham sống sợ chết coi đó tựa món quà, sự thương xót đớn đau, lời du dịu êm cho cái chuyển mình rỉ máu của đất mẹ ngấm đượm xác thịt những người con mà nó còn chẳng mang chút trách nghiệm. Và chúng nào hay đâu. Nào quan tâm ngoài kia, vô vàn kẻ đang khát khẩn cầu việc đâm ngập lưỡi dao vào cuống họng. Hoặc bộ phận cơ thể khác. Hoặc tim. Cái đau đớn day dứt thoảng qua như cánh anh đào, chờn vờn dịu dàng mang mùi thanh thuần. Thèm khát. Chạm nền đất nhẹ nhàng, rồi tan ra trong gió khiết. Rồi mất. Rồi tàn. Hư vô. Dù sao, con người vốn là loài chứa đựng những thứ ham muốn dị hoặc.  
Vậy đấy, thực tại là một nỗi oải nhọc vô ngần.

Đương như thể khổ đau.  
Karma đã chết 2512 lần., Gakushu thoáng nghĩ. Hắn mơ hồ hình thành tàn ảnh trong tiềm thức. Hẳn một trong số ấy gã chết bởi viên đạn chớp nhoè trong khắc, máu đỏ thẩm qua vải áo; ấy là nếu gã bị bắn vào bụng, vào ngực, vào phổi, hoặc tim; rồi thấm xuống nền tuyết như mảng nứt rời rạc bong tróc, hoặc lên bộ phục trang của kẻ đồng đội đỡ gã; hoặc lên thứ gì đó khác. Giả như một lần bởi cú trượt chân bên mép bờ vực trơn, trong cơn mưa xói đất hao mòn gầy guộc, giữa cơn say điên việc nghiền kẻ thù. Hoặc, đơn giản hơn. Gã chết thôi. Không một hình ảnh hoa mỹ, chẳng một câu từ đẫm lệ, chỉ chết thôi. Tim ngừng đập, máu ngừng lưu thông, và xác thịt dần nguội đi hơi ấm nửa vời. Chết.  
Nhưng, một kẻ như Karma, khi chết đi, thì vốn đã đẹp rồi.

Chết đi, để rồi được reset. Rốt cuộc tất cả đang chiến đấu vì điều gì nhỉ. Gakushu không biết, vì kiến thức lý thuyết nền không ghi lại bất cứ thứ gì về việc ấy. Hệ thống không nói, nó gửi cho mỗi máy chủ quản lý thông tin như nhau, và gần như vô dụng. Mỗi máy chủ của từng khu vực; gọi ngắn gọn, là các ngôi trường; chỉ đảm nhiệm việc ghi lại dữ liệu cuộc chiến của mấy món đồ chơi; hay nói cách khác, lũ học sinh; gửi vào ổ lưu trữ của hệ thống. Tất cả cứ giết. Không biết kẻ địch đến từ đâu. Hay là gì. Nhưng nhiều vô kể, lại tàn bạo. Hệ thống chỉ cần cái chết thôi.  
Chết, để rồi lại sống.

Nhưng, Gakushu tự hỏi, làm sao Karma thay đổi dữ liệu của bản thân được?. Hắn nghi ngờ, nhiều hơn là lo lắng. Như vết kiến cắn ngứa mẩn lên, hẳn là có độc; nó len sâu, đào từng mảng da bong tróc của hắn, lột lên xúc cảm trần trụi, rồi cũng chẳng gọi được tên. Vì Gakushu không biết nó là gì. Vì hắn căm tức ứa phổi khi không biết phải làm gì.  
Bởi tôi là thiên tài, đồ ngốc.. Ừ. Vì Karma là thiên tài. Gã, không biết mất bao lâu; nhưng hẳn là không nhiều, vì Gakushu không hề phát hiện dù một chút; thay đổi, gần như làm biến mất thông số reset của mình. Khéo léo đè đi đám thông tin vùng vẫy như giun như sâu, khiến Gakushu mất một tuần để len vào tận cùng hốc dữ liệu mục tàn bị chỉnh sửa gần như đến hoàn hảo. Là gần như, bởi Kunugigaoka không chỉ có một thiên tài.

.

Karma nã súng vào tán cây trên đầu, thanh âm viên đạn găm ngọt. Không vào thân cây. Một thứ chất lỏng ấm mềm rơi lên tóc gã, rồi lên mặt, gần khoé mi. Mùi tanh tưởi đập vào khoang mũi, hoang dại thèm liếm cơn khát. Máu đổ, tỉ như rỉ lên lớp vỏ cây khô sần sầu u, lên phiến lá tàn dần. Chỉ là tỉ như. Tối quá, chẳng thấy được gì cả. Gã xoay người, đáp xuống nền trắng vụn bở. Mũi giày đào sâu vào lớp tuyết toang tở, giữ cho cơ thể khỏi chấp chới chênh vênh. Gió bỗng nứt ra bởi vết cắt sắc như mảnh thuỷ tinh. Đầu gã đột nhiên đau vô cùng. Dường như tỉnh táo. Karma tung cước đá kẻ lạ mặt; thực ra cũng chẳng nhìn thấy mặt đâu, gã nào đâu rõ là lạ hay quen; hắn ta nằm thẳng lại lớp tuyết dày. Người lún sâu. Trong thoáng chốc, tuyến vụn trên người kẻ nọ hoà màu với thứ trang phục đen kịt của hắn, dấy lên sắc xám bi ai. Hoặc do gã ảo tưởng. Mà dù không phải chăng nữa, vẫn là bi ai. Đời vốn là bi ai. Con người thì xuẩn ngu hài hước. Karma quẹt đi vệt xước rỉ máu bên má gã, mi dày rù quyến vương đôi dung dịch nhớp nháp. Chắc ấy cũng là máu. Vì Karma không nhìn được. Vì gã chẳng biết. Vì gã nào khóc. Nào thả trôi những niềm xót thương vô vọng cho người dưng xa lạ. Có chăng là vậy. Lọt mắt mờ chẳng chút xao động, chỉ có hình ảnh kẻ đang vùng vẫy dưới chân bản thân, đương như mong xô gã ngã theo. Như giòi như bọ. Hài làm sao. Gã ngồi thụp xuống lưng kẻ đã giáng cú đập đay nghiến lên mình. Karma cúi người, rỉ thầm tai kẻ đang hoang mang; hắn ta hẳn cảm nhận được vải sần đôi găng tay cũ rách hai bên má; gã lấy lưỡi dao ghim nơi đầu ngón tay vuốt vài đường trên mặt kẻ địch. Tiếng gào ứ dội vào tai gã thanh âm thích thú bủn rủn. Mê man. Cảm ơn nhé., Karma cất giọng khô khản, trước khi bẻ ngược đầu tên lính xấu số nọ. Rắc. Có lẽ gãy rồi. Mà gã như kẻ lưu lạc giữa chốn hoang mạc xa xôi, chẳng hết cơn khát bấu chặt cần cổ thây xác chưa nguội. Rồi cào một vòng xung quanh. Rồi thả ra. Cơ thể vô hồn chẳng biết ngóc đầu nữa. Lạc rồi.  
Vết thương sau đầu lại nhức lên, nhắc gã về tình trạng tàn tạ thảm hại của mình. Karma chậc lưỡi, vòng tay ra sau với lấy quả lựu đạn duy nhất gã mang theo, lại hướng thẳng bụi cây khẽ xào xạc phía xa kia. Rút chốt. Và ném. Tiếng động gõ vang trời, ngân theo lời kêu thé của vài tông giọng lạ, ba hoặc bốn, hoặc hơn. Tựa lấy búa đập màn đêm. Trời đương như giả. Lớp kính đen dần chẳng liền. Vết nứt lan rộng, lại rộng, và rộng. Mảng vỡ rơi xuống, từng chút từng chút. Một. Hai. Ba. Gã không buồn đếm, áng đỏ hoang hoải làm nóng mắt gã. Trong đêm đông thinh lặng. Trong giá rét câm buốt. Cuồng loạn liếm những mảnh trời vỡ, rồi rỉ máu nơi đầu lưỡi. Lại đỏ thêm. Lại càng nhiều lên, đến khi mảng đen trước mắt gã dần bé đi. Nhỏ nhoi làm sao. Bởi lửa quẫy ngày một lớn hơn, bởi nó quằn quại, bởi sợ tan biến. Bởi nó không được reset. Mắt gã nóng thật, do nhiệt lửa hay thứ chất lỏng tanh tưởi đã tràn vào tròng nhãn cầu. Gã không biết. Karma không phân biệt được. Cũng chẳng khát cầu được biết.  
Dường như gã bắt đầu bước, nhưng là lùi. Gã nhẩm trong đầu, bốn, năm, sáu. Rồi bảy. Gã không lùi nữa. Tuyết chỗ này dày hơn ban nãy đôi chút. Gã bật người, nhảy lên khỏi mặt đất vài centimet. Có lẽ là lấy đà. Đột nhiên, gã vụt chạy về phía trước, suýt trượt chân ngã gục lại nền bạch mờ. Đến gần mép đất mỏng tuyết, Karma nhún người. Rồi, lao thẳng xuống vực.

Gã dừng việc suy nghĩ. Thả lỏng người, tận hưởng gió leo qua vạt áo, trườn lên ôm ấp cơ thể. Lạnh làm sao. Như rắn. Đột nhiên gã nhớ đến Nagisa. Chẳng còn căng cơ như ban nãy, Karma chìm dần trong cảm giác thanh thản nhẹ tênh.

.

Gakushu mở một file khác, bỏ qua gần như toàn bộ nội dung không cần thiết; Hầu hết là phân đoạn khi Karma chiến đấu, và cậu ta thật sự rất đẹp., là điều hắn thầm nhủ. Hoạ chăng có điên mới để lời lọt chót lưỡi đầu môi. Không phải hắn ghen, chỉ là điều ấy, mình hắn thừa nhận, là đủ rồi. Gakushu cao ngạo khôn cùng, nhưng hắn chẳng cần một ai khác biết đối thủ của mình đẹp nhường nào. Ấy là một điều gì đó, hắn chỉ mong giấu sâu trong lòng.

Cho rằng đã đủ, hắn ngừng việc tua video. Hình ảnh chớp nhoè chậm lại, rõ nét hơn. Karma. Vẫn vậy. Ngoan cường, hoang dại. Gã thúc gối, hạ một đòn đau điếng vào bụng đối phương. Tên nọ khục ra một ngụm máu, rồi chỉ biết quằn quại nằm trên tuyết. Chưa đến hai giây sau, anh ta không nhìn thấy gì nữa. Bởi bị che mắt. Thực ra không hẳn vậy. Karma vô tình trượt tay do cái lạnh căm run rẩy, lưỡi dao trên găng tay sượt qua mắt tên địch tàn tạ. Mù loà. Anh ta khiếp hãi nhắm mắt lại, rỉ theo ấy là sợi máu còn tươi mới. Gakushu nghĩ mình hoa mắt, hoặc qua màn ảnh điện tử, gã thoáng bối rối. Có lẽ vì sai lầm. Có lẽ gã chỉ định giết thôi.  
Lúc ấy, hắn đúng. Bầu trời ban ngày ở Kunugigaoka thật đẹp. Xanh, lại cao. Gã đã không muốn vẻ đẹp ấy biến mất khỏi tầm mắt kẻ kia. Có lẽ gã đang vui. Hoặc hoài niệm. Tình cờ làm sao, ngày đầu gã gieo mình xuống bờ vực quen thuộc, và được đón bởi lưới xúc tu của thầy Koro, trời khi ấy rất đẹp. Dù ấy là ánh tà dương dần tàn, nhưng đẹp, là đẹp. Thầy Koro có thể để gã rơi, và chờ để reset lại. Nhưng không, không hề. Chẳng chút ngần ngại, ông vươn những xúc tu mềm mại của mình, đỡ lấy Karma. Vì gã là học trò của ông. Cái chết thường đau. Thầy Koro không muốn bất kỳ học sinh yêu quý nào của mình phải chịu đựng thứ xúc cảm ấy. Mà rồi nếu thầy biết được, rằng dưới vòng bảo vệ của mình, đứa học trò ngỗ ngược đã reset vô số lần, thì sẽ ra sao đây?  
Đối với kẻ bại dưới tay mình, lần này, Karma không muốn hành hạ nữa. Gã chỉ định giết thôi. Gã đã định giết thôi.

Gakushu thấy gã lúng túng cúi đầu ghé sát kẻ địch, thì thầm điều gì đó. Xin lỗi., hắn đọc lên. Cùng sau ấy là tiếng đoàng thất thanh khiến hắn nhức óc, dù có chăng đây cũng chỉ là hình ảnh ghi lại. Máu túa ra từ cái đầu đã mất một mảng của tên xấu số. Phần dứt lìa nằm trên tuyết, mẩu sọ trắng ởn buồn nôn đến ghê người phơi lộ ra, Rồi hắn bỗng thấy có gì đó không ổn. Gakushu chỉnh sang góc độ khác, và hắn thấy. Từ đám lính gục ngã, từ thây chồng thây. Đường đạn bén ngọt cắt bầu khí quyển. Tỉ như hắn nghe mùi thuốc súng nồng hăng. Tỉ như hắn thét gọi kẻ đang thẫn thờ kia được. Đạn sắc ghim vào lưng kẻ tóc đỏ; hắn không chắc nữa, nhưng dường như tóc Karma đậm màu hơn thường ngày. Do máu nhuộm. Hoặc địch, hoặc của gã. Cảm nhận đau đớn giật thót, gã nảy người lên, đưa tay lên mảng da rách. Máu rỏ kín bàn tay gã, tô đỏ từng đốt ngón, Mẹ kiếp, giống màu vẽ quá nhỉ?, gã buột miệng chửi thề. Chợt nổi hứng thú trẻ con không thích hợp lắm, gã lấy bàn tay đỏ máu của mình vẽ hình thầy Koro lên tuyết. Cái miệng rộng ngoác đến mang tai, hai chấm mắt đỏ hỏn. Máu còn ấm vương trong hơi lạnh, rồi theo ấy mà nhoè vào tuyết, khiến khuôn mặt thầy Koro bỗng chốc méo mó dị dạng. Rồi phai dần, chẳng còn rõ nữa. Karma nhìn ngắm hồi lâu, lại cười xoà. Gakushu không nói. Đúng hơn, hắn không thể. Dù hắn hét lên, cũng chẳng ngăn lại được điều vốn đã xảy ra, triền miên, khắc khoải. Hắn chỉ đứng đấy, chết sững nhìn gã chơi đùa với món đồ chơi sâu hoắm trên xác thịt bản thân. Máu vẫn cứ nhỏ, nhỏ lên tay gã, ngã ra nền tuyết. Rồi chẳng lâu nữa; dường như không muốn ai đợi chờ; máu hoà trong tuyết một vùng đỏ, lại nào được đậm như phút ban đầu.  
Cái mệt mỏi bám trên mi mắt gã; hắn có thể nói vậy; đương nặng dần, buồn đau mà rỉ ra bờ má xanh xao, hoà dần vào lạnh căm. Thinh lặng, chỉ còn hơi thở nặng nề oải mệt. Của gã, hoặc của hắn. Hoặc chẳng một ai.  
Thanh âm nhọc nhằn cũng chẳng kéo dài lâu, khi mà nó bị tiếng động khác đánh át đi. Lạch cạch, Gakushu nghe thấy Karma đang lục tìm thứ gì đó trong túi gã. Keng keng, kim loại va vào nhau, không đủ sức khiến thứ còn lại, hay chính bản thân chúng, méo mó. Xoạch, ổ đạn khẩu súng rouleau của gã; thi thoảng hắn thắc mắc, rằng tại sao gã lại dùng loại súng này, trong tất cả trang bị của Kunugigaoka; bị mở ra, bên trong chẳng có gì. Gã tra đạn vào, rồi lắp lại nó. Hắn nhìn theo bàn tay thuần thục chỉnh khoá an toàn của gã. Đẹp làm sao.  
Gakushu không nghĩ, cũng chẳng hề ngờ đến. Bởi hắn đâu hề mong. Bởi hắn nào ngóng chờ. Về việc biết được Karma muốn bắn thứ gì. Bắn ai. Ai?  
Gã.

Màn hình tắt ngấm bởi một màu đen ảo não, nhưng hắn vẫn nhớ bàn tay Karma nắm chặt cò súng, hướng đầu nòng trầy xước thẳng về phía bản thân. Trong một thoáng chơi vơi, Gakushu nghĩ mình nghe gã thì thầm gì đó, chẳng hề rõ, những lời rót lọt tai hắn, dường như chỉ có Tạm biệt.. Gã nói với ai kia chứ?  
Hắn thở dài thanh âm sao thống khổ, và mở một file mới.

.

Karma chưa từng, và hẳn sẽ chẳng bao giờ, huyên thuyên với ai về việc gã thấy màu trắng đẹp nhường nào. Trắng. Đục. Tựa viên seduxen bị nghiền mảnh, nát vụn. Rồi sau cùng để lại một thứ bột trắng. Đôi lúc, gã nghĩ chỗ bột ấy giống heroin làm sao. Tất nhiên, Karma chưa thử, và không bao giờ thử. Gã không ngu mà làm chuyện trái luật pháp; mà reset cũng không đưa những con nghiện ra khỏi mồ chôn chúng tự đào được. Nhưng seduxen thì khác. Nó là thuốc an thần mà, về cơ bản thì nào có phạm pháp? Gã sẽ lấy móng tay nhón gọn chỗ bột ấy, nhìn nhìn. Gã lại nghĩ. Nghĩ đến tyrosine chạy khắp cơ thể, chỗ này chỗ kia, rồi rải dopamine mọi nơi nó lướt qua. Chất hormone như mầm mống, cấy sâu từng tế bào trong gã. Nghĩ đến cảm giác hưng phấn khoan khoái ấy, Karma thích thú. Mà cuối cùng, gã lại thổi chỗ thuốc ấy đi. Chất bột trắng nhạt bay rồi, còn vương chút ít bám trụ yếu ớt trên mặt bàn, và một số bị thổi lên áo Nagisa.

Cậu ta nhìn gã ngồi vắt vẻo, chân lắc qua lại trên cái ghế cũ có lẽ sắp gãy rồi, mân mê chỗ bột thuốc một lúc; đoán chừng tầm mười lăm phút đồng hồ; rồi lại thổi đi gần hai nghìn yên mà Nagisa bỏ ra để mua thuốc hộ gã. Ừ thì mình cũng không mất tiền., Nagisa nghĩ, ho khan vài tiếng khụ khụ.

\- Này Karma.  
Cậu ta cất tiếng, mắt nhìn theo vệt trắng bụi bám trên áo mình.

\- Ừ?  
Gã chưng hửng buông lời đáp nhàn nhạt, chẳng biết có thật sự chú tâm không.

\- Rốt cuộc cậu mua thuốc làm gì?

Gã đương mân mê viên thuốc còn nguyên vẹn trên tay, cũng chẳng vì câu hỏi của Nagisa mà ngừng. Karma chỉ biếng nhác đưa mắt ngước cậu ta, vẫn không ngóc đầu dậy khỏi mặt bàn gỗ.

Mình nói rồi mà, Nagisa? Mình đủ mạnh để không phải sử dụng thuốc., gã thoáng thấy cậu ta liếc mình một cái cáu bẳn. À thì không hẳn vậy., lại cười chống chế, Chỉ là, thuốc an thần gây nghiện đấy, không đùa được đâu. Và nếu mình nghiện, thì sau cùng, ai sẽ xứng làm đối thủ của tên kia chứ? Một khi quá lạm dụng nó, thì mình đã thua rồi..

Nagisa nghe gã tiếp tục lải nhải về tên Hội trưởng phiền phức, tay bóc hết vỉ thuốc này lại đến vỉ thuốc kia. Cả một hộp seduxen, một trăm viên chứ đâu ít. Gã mài chúng lên mặt bàn, thuốc tróc ra, vụn bở, vỡ vài mảnh nhỏ. Rồi gã lại cầm một vốc mà tung vào không khí. Rồi rơi. Lộp bộp lộp bộp. Cậu ta thoáng nghĩ đến cảnh đầu đổ máu tràn. Quen với Karma lâu ngày khiến mình trở nên bi quan như vậy à., Nagisa xoa xoa thái dương, chán chường suy nghĩ. Mấy viên thuốc trắng cũng dần vì bụi mà nhuộm một màu đục hơn.  
Đột dưng, cậu ta thấy xót xa. Hoặc cho Karma. Hoặc cho bản thân mình. Hoặc ví tiền của gã.  
Chẳng phủi lớp bột trên áo đi nữa, cậu ta nản rồi. Lắm lúc, Nagisa muốn nốc cả vỉ thuốc vào mồm gã, rồi bỏ về để khỏi phải nghe những thứ giáo điều linh tinh, nhưng rồi cũng không thành. Bởi nếu Karma chết vì thuốc, cậu ta sẽ day dứt đôi chút, dù chăng ai cũng biết, rằng gã vẫn sẽ lại được reset. Có thể cậu ta lo, sau khi reset, gã sẽ tẩn mình no đòn mất. A, đòn đánh của gã không đùa được đâu. Cậu ta khẽ nhói sau gáy nơi cú đạp điên dại của gã từng giáng xuống ngày nào. Vết thương ấy bầm tím tái, nổi một cục đến vài hôm sau không hết. Chịu đựng nó thêm một lần nữa, không phải ý tưởng hay cho lắm.  
Và, dù gì chăng nữa, quá trình reset của Karma khác mọi người. Rất nhiều.

Nagisa biết, nhưng không nói ra. Rằng, ám ảnh Karma mang lại cho cậu ta, cũng như những viên seduxen kia vậy. Trắng. Đục. Bám riết lấy tâm trí cậu ta, triền miên chẳng rời.

Đến cuối cùng, Karma không nói cho bất kỳ ai biết gã mua thuốc làm gì. Thực chất, cũng chẳng quan trọng.

.

Karma nhìn thẳng trước mắt, tất cả đều rực áng lửa ráng chiều. Nagisa ở xa quá, chết tiệt thật đấy.  
Trời vẫn cứ đỏ quạnh như vậy, dù chăng mặt trời dần rơi rồi. Tàn lửa vụn trên kia xa xôi và mãnh liệt quá. Thật đẹp, chẳng như thứ chất lỏng rỉ từ da thịt gã bây giờ. Nó dinh dính, thẫm bàn tay gã. Máu rỏ lớp da xước cắt mới còn chưa kín miệng, nhỏ vào nơi viết thương cũ khô sạn. Mọt thứ thật ảm đạm. Và Nagisa đi lâu phết rồi đấy. Karma chậc lưỡi nằm xuống. Mỗi cử động của gã bây giờ đều sẽ khiến bản thân càng thêm đau đớn hơn.

Gã mân mê thứ trên tay mình. Lưỡi dao đã cũ rỉ chẳng còn ánh lên sắc bạc, và cũng mòn rồi. Đâu còn sắc bén như ngày nào, cớ nhưng đâm vào người vẫn đau như trước. Gió rít gào qua kẽ lá rừng thông dọc triền đồi, dội về thanh âm hoang hoải dường như vô tận.  
Cái chết đầu tiên của Karma, vào một ngày xuân cánh anh đào rợp trời. Dường như gã, mới chỉ năm tuổi.  
Đứa trẻ thời khờ dại đó chìm trong rừng hoa ngát, nó chạy, kiếm tìm chút gì đó quá đỗ mơ hồ. Có vẻ nó đi lạc. Hoặc nó lẩn thoát khỏi niềm lo sợ chẳng rời. Bản thân nó cũng không biết sao mình lại ở đây. Nó chạy. Chạy đến độ rừng hoa tươi đẹp ban nãy nào còn đâu. Những gai nhọn tua tủa giăng kín lối, cào rách áo nó, cào xước da thịt nó. Khi chân nó mỏi nhoài. Khi sức cùng kiệt.  
Khi nó vấp, ngã người vào khóm gai đương cằn cỗi.  
Gai nhọn đâm vào ngực, vào phổi nó. Karma cảm thấy khó thở. Nó muốn hét lên. Nó đã định hét lên. Mà rồi, mẩu gai ở cổ dường như khiến nó chỉ thều thào mấy tiếng chẳng rõ. Gai dài đến vậy, cũng chẳng đủ khiến đứa trẻ ấy mất dần nhận thức. Nó vẫn cảm thấy đau. Nó vẫn cảm thấy xót. Karma chống tay, gắng gượng rút mình khỏi bụi gai. Nhưng đứa trẻ ấy mới năm tuổi, sức lực nó cạn rồi. Chẳng thể vực dậy nổi, cơ thể bé con ấy đổ vật sang một bên. Xung quang đều là gai. Chúng cắm vào lưng nó. Chúng chạm đến gáy nó. Ngứa ngáy. Karma nhìn lại, nó thấy máu rỏ, đượm lên nhành gai đã tàn úa, đượm lên bông hoa đã héo mòn. Và nó nhắm mắt lại.  
Lần đầu tiên, đứa trẻ ấy hiểu cảm giác muốn chết là như nào. Nó lục tìm thứ gì đó trong túi. Karma vốn khác bạn bè cùng trang lứa, và niềm hứng thú của nó cũng vậy.  
Một lưỡi lam.

Gã thấy những cột khói từ dưới triền đồi. Có lẽ họ đang đốt thứ gì đó. Cũng chẳng quan trọng. Karma bỗng cảm thấy chút xúc cảm nhộn nhạo mời gọi, êm đềm xoa dịu những vết thương của mình.

Và, Nagisa về rồi. Cậu ta ngó dọc ngó nghiêng, cho đến khi thấy gã đang nằm vật trên thềm tuyết mỏng dần tan, bị cào toang tở lộ lớp đất bùn với mùi ngai ngái của bụi cỏ. Cậu ta thảnh thốt, thét lên kinh hãi.  
\- Karma!

Những que cọc gỗ chẳng rõ đã ở đấy bao lâu găm chặt nền đất, găm ngược từ lưng, xuyên qua bụng gã. Tựa như vật hiến tế dâng thần Apollo tối cao.

.

Liệu Shiota có biết những gì cậu ta làm không?, Gakushu tự hỏi, nghĩ về mối quan hệ bạn bè của hai người họ.  
Rằng trước khi hình ảnh cậu bạn tóc xanh nhập nhoè phía đằng xa, Karma đã cố nhoài người đến vách hẫng của ngọi đồi. Không đến nỗi quá cao. Có chăng, với kẻ đã trải qua tập luyện khắc nghiệt như gã, ngã xuống cũng chỉ trầy trật đôi chút, và hắn đã yên tâm.  
Nhưng. Ngoài tầm dự đoán của Gakushu.  
Cành cây gầy gộc xơ xác chẳng còn lá đã gãy, và những cây cọc chìm dưới tuyết đương như rù quyến gã. Chúng giương mũi nhọn lên, dường như là chờ mong. Chỉ một nhát, để được reset. Chỉ một nhát, để kết thúc chuỗi đớn đau nhọc oải này.  
Đừng làm vậy,, hắn nghe dây thanh quản trong cổ họng rung lên, dường như nhuốm màu sầu lo, Karma. Đừng.. Và rồi, đập lại tròng mắt tử đinh hương nhạt hơn bầu trời đêm. Gã trượt khỏi triền đồi.  
Nào có giản đơn vậy đâu.

Karma ngã xuống, hắn thấy cọc gỗ đâm qua bụng gã, rồi lộ lên dưới áng tà dương nắng thiêu cháy trời. Máu ngấm lên thứ gỗ đã mùn, hoà lớp rêu phong cũ tạo sắc nâu đỏ ảm đạm. Dù vậy, ngoài mong đợi của mình, gã chẳng chết được. Ít nhất, là ngay lập tức. Gã vẫn còn ý thức, vì Gakushu thấy mái đầu đỏ xơ xác ngẩng lên. Hắn nhìn biểu cảm trên mặt gã, khoé môi cao ngạo thường ngày rỉ máu. Dường như, gã vỡ. Đưa tay lên vùng da thịt nơi vết thương của mình, cơ mặt Karma nhăn lại, mồ hôi trộn với máu nhớp nháp ẩm nóng. Chết tiệt thật đấy, lệch một chút rồi., tỉ như, gã tính nhầm. Chà, tệ hại làm sao. Vì vốn, gã muốn chấm dứt nỗi đớn đau. Vì vốn, gã chỉ muốn thật nhanh rời đi.

Và lần này đây, sau khi nhìn lại cái chết thứ 1029 của Karma, hắn lờ mờ nghe được những gì gã thầm thì.

Đến bao giờ cậu sẽ tìm ra nhỉ, Gakushu?

Hắn thất thần nhìn tròng trọc vào màn hình, lại dường như chẳng còn nhận biết được gì nữa. Rằng, ý thức của gã dần trở nên mơ hồ sau gần một giờ đồng hồ, khi mà Nagisa quay trở lại.

Không. Không. Không.  
Không.

.

\- Này, Gakushu, cậu có biết không?  
Đột dưng, niềm ký ức cũ dội về tâm trí hắn, Về điều gì?, hắn vẫn nhớ bản thân đã đáp lại người ấy như vậy, mắt chăm chú nhìn màn hình máy tính, tiện tay với cái bánh quy kẻ kia mang đến. Mong là trong thành phần của nó không có gì độc hại.  
Reset khác biệt đối với từng người., Karma cất lời, cười khẩy khi thấy hắn chịu ăn chỗ bánh ấy. Mà dù vậy chăng nữa, hắn biết, gã đang không chế nhạo mình, ít nhất là thế. Hoặc gã cười, vì gã hiểu, rằng hắn hứng thú với reset nhiều hơn những gì mọi người để tâm. Hắn hứng thú với những gì gã nói.

\- Nagisa đã reset ít nhất mười lần. Mất gần nửa tiếng để hệ thống trả cậu ta một cơ thể nguyên vẹn không chút trầy trật. Cảm tưởng như chỉ kéo sợi trên mỗi vết thương khép miệng, cậu ta bảo vậy đấy.  
Karma chống cằm, lại nhớ có đến gương mặt nhăn nhó của Nagisa, cùng dáng vẻ lóng ngóng trong tiết công nghệ, đung đưa qua lại cái kim đang cầm trên tay. Nếu gã không ngăn lại, có lẽ cậu ta định khâu mắt mình thật rồi.

\- Tức là dù đã chết, Shiota cảm nhận được quá trình ấy à?  
Gakushu giật mình một chốc, hắn ngừng việc gõ máy, liếc gã cái nhìn hoài nghi.

\- Phải. Nói như vậy, cậu thì không sao, Gakushu?

Vốn thực chất là, hắn chưa từng reset quá nhiều đủ cho bản thân cảm nhận điều gì, ngoài đợt mát tựa sóng lạnh dịu êm đập từng đợt vào người. Và ngứa ngáy. Ngẫm lại đôi chút, hắn nhìn thẳng mắt Karma. Ngay lúc ấy, sắc hổ phách trong gã dường như xao động, tựa mặt hồ tĩnh lặng bỗng chốc đáp xuống tử đằng rơi. Cánh hoa nhạt mỏng như tan vào hồ êm ả. Rồi loang, loang, loang mãi, để lại hương ngào ngại thoảng niềm xót thương.

Làm sao cậu biết sự khác biệt?, hắn hỏi, nhiều hơn là hoài nghi. Và, gã đoán hắn sẽ lại vậy. Dù sao, họ hiểu nhau. Nhiều, đủ để nắm rõ được đối phương nghĩ gì, lại ít, chẳng tự tìm nổi câu trả lời. Hoặc, chỉ một, trong cả hai.

Đoán thử xem, ngài Hội trưởng ơi?, Karma nhếch mép cái cười ngạo nghễ, không tự chủ đưa tay chạm làn da khô bờ má người kia. Gã miết nhẹ đến quầng mắt thâm của Gakushu, Dường như cậu dùng nhiều cà phê quá rồi.. Ừ. Nhiều, cho những đêm thức dệt chữ lên chồng chồng lớp lớp giấy trắng. Và nhiều, cho những giây ôm nỗi nhớ đương như thành mộng. Mộng về gã người thương.  
Không một lời nhẹ nhàng ủi an. Không một chút dịu dàng báo trước. Karma đặt môi mình lên mi mắt trái hắn, chậm, như sưởi lửa ngày đông. Trùng hợp thì, khi ấy là mùa đông. Hoặc vì là mùa đông, hắn mới nghĩ như vậy.

Trời chẳng vì nụ hôn ấy ngừng buông giá rét. Gakushu lại bởi cử chỉ dịu dàng quá đỗi hiếm hoi này rộ nở niềm vui.

Mà giờ ngẫm lại, gã, dường như tổn thương.  
Lần ấy, là cơ hội hiếm hoi nhất, Karma buông bỏ sát ý của mình.

.

Nagisa từng gặp riêng ngài Hội trưởng ưu tú của Kunugigaoka. Tất nhiên, Karma không biết.

Cậu ta im lặng nhìn Gakushu trong một chốc, và điều ấy khiến hắn khó chịu. Hắn ghét bị soi mói, ghét đến cùng cực. Lại đồng thời, hắn nào đâu tìm thấy hình ảnh mình trong đôi mắt xanh trời đơn thuần kia. Hẳn vậy, vì trước giờ, đáy mắt cậu ta dường như chỉ chìm sâu một mảng xước hoàng hôn vỡ.

Asano, cậu, thật sự nghiêm túc với Karma, à..., cậu ta nói, đương như lời hoài nghi.

Ừ, Gakushu có nghiêm túc không, bản thân hắn chẳng rõ nữa. Cả hai nào trói buộc nhau, phần nhiều là dửng dưng và những khoảng lặng ngã gục dưới trời đêm. Họ ngắm bức màn đen đáng giá hơn danh hoạ nghìn tỷ. Ánh trăng rơi trên triền đồi, khoan khoải lăn vào bụi cỏ; gió sỗ sàng thổi tóc họ bay trong hương khuya, xới tung mặt đất ngai ngái mùi bụi. Cùng mùi thuốc súng. Cùng mùi bom đạn. Có lẽ, chúng ngấm vào vải quần áo; có lẽ, chúng ngấm vào dẻ da thịt; có lẽ , chúng cài hương nồng tóc Karma. Rồi Gakushu muốn ngắm gã. Hắn nhìn vào mắt gã, xác nhận. Hắn sợ mình sẽ lạc giữa bạt ngàn sao trời, lại để bản thân chìm vào màu mật nhạt dường như phai trong thanh tĩnh. Sắc màu đơn thuần trong gã in đậm hình bóng hắn, mà đương như chối từ những dịu dàng. Trăng tan nơi đầu lưỡi, bóng cây xào xạc che màu xanh xao người hắn thương. Ừ, hắn thương.  
Hắn đâu bận để tâm là nam hay nữ, Gakushu thương người hắn thương. Và Karma là người hắn thương.

Tôi nghĩ là có., tuy rằng đôi chút ngập ngừng, nhưng hắn đáp lời. Nagisa nghe sự bối rối chấp chới trong khí quyển, rỉ tai cậu ta cái nặng nề của tiết trời sớm ngày lập thu. Thực chất, cậu ta hiểu chân thành giữa cả hai không diễn tả bằng lời. Nagisa nào đâu mang nỗi bực dọc khó chịu với Gakushu; hay đúng ra, là đã không còn. Hắn bảo có thể với điệu bộ lúc túng, nhưng cậu ta biết, ngài Hội trưởng đây nghiêm túc, hơn hết thảy bất cứ ai.

Xin cậu, hãy chú ý đến Karma một chút. Cậu ấy, mệt mỏi dường như đủ rồi., đặt xuống nét khó chịu của mình ban nãy, Nagisa buông một nụ cười xoà, nhập nhoè như tàn đóm. Gakushu của ngày ấy tự hỏi, cậu ta hiểu rõ Karma đến nhường nào.

Đáng lý nên là vậy.

.

Karma gục đầu xuống mặt bàn gỗ cũ màu, ngắm nhìn tuyết bở vụn bên thềm cửa sổ. Tuyết trắng triền đồi, tuyết tan vào đất, vào cồn cỏ xanh ngần, vào trời mây xám xịt; ảm đạm đương nao lòng; vào từng đường vân gỗ trên thân cây phong dường như yên mộng trời đông. Phong, à., gã lại nghĩ đến ngày ngọn đồi tắm trong sắc đỏ; nhờ ơn Hệ thống khốn cùng này, chẳng phân biệt nổi màu lá thực hay màu máu nhuộm rực ối. Đôi lúc, máu vẩn đục vấy lên cỏ úa tựa lá phong rơi; gã xoa đôi mắt nhọc mỏi thấm mệt, để rồi nhìn lại lần nữa, vẫn là ánh đỏ suy tàn.  
Hôm nay là chủ nhật, ngoài bậc cửa có tiếng chân người, mà Karma nào rời mắt khỏi mảnh trời rỉ xuống bóng âm u. Hoặc lớp E, hoặc ba vị giáo viên của họ, hoặc Gakushu.

Khung cửa gỗ rách rồi tấm vách ngăn bằng giấy vàng mỏng được kéo, thả âm thanh loạch xoạch vào gian phòng thinh tĩnh. Hắn nghe tiếng đế giày của bản thân gõ lộp cộp trên sàn nhà sớm đã mục. Và tiếng thở đều. Có lẽ lầm tưởng gã đương say ngủ, hắn chẳng nói gì mà bước đến gần, xoa nhẹ tóc kẻ nọ.

\- Cậu đến rồi à.

Bất ngờ thoáng chốc, một hoặc hai giây, nụ cười bâng quơ vẽ trên môi hắn, Ừ, đến rồi., vẫn dịu dàng đặt tay nơi mái đầu người thương. Tóc gã xơ đi nhiều rồi. Lại rối, dường như đã lâu không chăm chút cẩn thận. Cậu đã như này bao lâu rồi?. Hắn chẳng nhận được lời đáp, chỉ có bàn tay chai sần người kia đặt lên cái chạm của hắn. Gã lạnh quá. Mà đông cũng lạnh. Lạnh lòng.  
Gakushu kéo chiếc ghế của Terasaka lại, nghiêng người vòng tay ôm lấy gã. Karma cũng chẳng buồn động đậy. Tuyết lại rơi, trắng trời; gã lầm tưởng anh đào giăng giữa giá lạnh. Gluggavedur. Và gã chờ mong; chờ gì kia chứ? Có lẽ là đợi ngày trời trong, gã muốn thấy nắng xuyên vạn dặm nhành cây vươn. Nhưng gã mơ về petrichor. Rồi Karma nghe thoảng bên tai thanh âm dịu trầm của Gakushu, hắn ngân nga khúc ru dịu êm gã chẳng rõ tên. Ngủ đi., hắn gần như buông lời thở dài. Khi trời xẩm tối,, gã hơi liếc hắn, đánh thức tôi.. Gakushu mỉm cười, Hẳn rồi, sẽ luôn..

Yêu thương mong manh ru gã say ngủ, Gakushu bâng quơ nghe tiếng thiêm thiếp thở đều của Karma.

.

Nó bắt đầu, và kết thúc, như một giấc mộng. Giấc mộng ngày.

Lần đầu tiên,, Gakushu nghe gã nói, vào gần bảy năm trước., tay hắn mân mê quầng thâm mi mắt người kia. Quá lâu rồi để tôi có thể nhớ nổi chuyện gì đã xảy ra., Karma cạy cạy móng tay mấy tiếng tạch tạch, Và nói cho kẻ như cậu hiểu, mệt lắm., gã nhăn nhở buông câu bỡn cợt, hắn nghe tiếng gió và côn trùng khúc khích bên tai. Nên là, thôi nhé?, gã cười cười, vuốt tóc Gakushu vén lại sau mang tai.  
Karma., hắn gọi, thanh âm trầm ngâm cũ kĩ. Trong, hơn màu màn đêm buông ngoài kia, nhưng đục một sắc so với seduxen. Cậu chết gần như mỗi ngày., và gã chẳng phủ nhận nổi điều giản đơn ấy. Chết. Gần như mỗi ngày. Có lẽ gã sẽ không nói, rằng, đôi khi là hai lần. Hoặc hơn. Của một ngày. Sao trời nứt toác, tiếng hắn cũng vỡ ra, chẳng tỏ. Tại sao?, gã không rõ. Tại sao chọn reset. Tại sao cậu chết. Tại sao cậu muốn vậy. Karma nào hiểu hắn đương ám chỉ điều gì. Tại sao đã không bảo tôi?. À. Thế đấy.

Xa xa ngoài kia, dù là Karma, hay là Gakushu, hoặc chăng là ai đi nữa, hẳn chẳng biết đến nhịp thở thoi thóp của con chim nọ. Nó vật lộn, giãy giụa gắng đứng lên bằng hai cái chân bé, tủn mủn. Có lẽ một chân nó gãy rồi. Máu nó bết lên cánh. Nó còn bé quá, chắc là chim con. Chim non ngoài kia quên đường về tổ. Dường như họ bỏ rơi hơi ấm êm đềm.

Điều ấy giờ còn quan trọng chăng?, gã cũng không biết đâu, Dù sao tôi vẫn sống đấy thôi?. Hắn có vẻ tức giận, Ừ, phải rồi., nhiều hơn là đau lòng. Karma, chẳng hề mong điều này chút nào. Gã phóng tầm mắt đến mịt mùng đêm giăng, xúc cảm chộn rộn trong lồng ngực dấy lên. Lại là dopamine. Chết tiệt thật. Gã cắn lưỡi. Không mạnh để bật máu. Không mạnh để Gakushu hay. Gã cần tỉnh táo.

\- Cậu muốn biết rõ hơn chứ?

.

Mây giăng trời, thảy bóng xuống đất ẩm tuyết. Gakushu lạnh bởi cơn gió vừa lướt qua liếm láp nhẹ đôi gò má. Hắn lại tự hỏi cái lạnh của kim loại có khác biệt gì không.

Ngọt bén và sắc. Nó kêu lên thanh âm văng vẳng bên tai lách cách, lách cách của kéo. Hơi lạnh kim loại trườn bên mi tóc, lên da, lên thịt, lên từng miệng vết thương. Đau xót, và ngọt lịm. Như đường. Ừ, đường. Đường rơi vào từng vết cắt, lạo xạo lạo xạo trong những mảng thịt đã sớm tách rời đi cấu trúc tinh thể mỏng manh. Rồi đường tan ra, hoà dần vào máu. Rồi cơ thể lại rệu rạo mệt mỏi, đến độ chỉ buồn chìm vào giấc nồng đong cạn gió. Lại gió. Nó ùa xô vào từng thớ cơ đứt đoạn, man mát dễ chịu. Chỉ cho đến khi cơ bỗng nóng rực hừng hực lên, dường như phát sốt, khi ấy, mới thực sự là gục ngã. Cơn nóng như thiêu cháy phổi, hô hấp kém dần đi. Và, đừng thắc mắc về điều này, nơi cuống họng, sẽ trào lên cảm giác ngứa ngáy không thôi. Như giòi như bọ. Chỉ mong tống thứ dịch vị chua loét trong dạ dày ra ngoài.  
Một nửa mục đích của nghệ thuật là mô tả trầm cảm. Cậu từng nghe câu ấy bao giờ chưa? Đời tôi thì lại chẳng phải nghệ thuật gì cho cam, nó chỉ là mấy thứ tanh bẩn chất đống, và rồi, tôi lại tự chôn tôi giữa những điều méo mó dị hoặc.

Nghe từng câu từ theo bờ môi mấp máy của Karma trôi ra, hắn đã toan lấp liếm đi lời gã, có lẽ bằng một nụ hôn khẽ. Nhưng rồi chăng chút gì đó trong hắn như chần chừ, và đến cuối cùng, khi câu chuyện của Karma chưa kịp kết thúc; hoặc giả nó chưa từng; thì hắn, đã say thiếp đi trong vòng tay người thương rồi. Gã của khi ấy không buồn đánh thức Gakushu dậy, phần vì không cần thiết, phần vì gã đương suy tư. Rằng, có lẽ hắn cũng đã mệt với những câu chuyện của Karma. Bản thân Karma không thể bởi nỗi ích kỷ cá nhân mà ảnh hưởng đến kẻ khác, không, ấy không phải gã.

Gakushu ho khan vài tiếng. Tự hỏi bao giờ xuân sẽ lại vờn trên mai tóc đây.

.

Dạo gần đây gã thiếu ngủ trầm trọng. Phần vì lượng công việc nhiều không đếm xuể, phần do ảnh hưởng của việc reset khiến cơ thể tàn tạ của gã trở nên tồi tệ hơn. Đôi lúc, gã thấy mình như một con robot cũ kĩ, bao bọc bởi mùn gỉ sét và những vết trầy xước. Karma lại cảm tưởng đến một lúc nào đó, đôi tay hay đôi chân rệu rạo của gã sẽ rơi không chừng. Hoặc cùng lắm thì tệ hơn chút, biết đâu một ngày đầu gã lại lìa khỏi cổ.  
Nhưng gã đâu dễ chết được. Bởi thế giới này là vậy. Bởi hệ thống chó má khốn nạn này là vậy. Gã đâu thể chết theo ý mình. Thế thôi.

Rồi có bàn tay bỗng chốc chắn tâm mắt Karma. Nagisa đấy à?, đối phương vẫn dửng dưng mặc kệ, chẳng đáp lại. Và gã nhận ra đó không phải Nagisa, bàn tay cậu ta mềm mại và nhỏ nhắn dù cho đã bao lần bóp cò nã đạn vào tên địch xấu số nào đó. Thế nhưng gã cũng mặc kệ.  
Ấy là đến khi gã cảm nhận âm tiếng vải cọ vào nhau loạt xoạt. Kẻ kia quay người về hướng chính diện, đối với gã. Trước khi hiểu kịp mọi chuyện, đè lên môi Karma là cảm giác khô khốc ngứa rát.  
Gã trợn mắt, bất ngờ đến cứng người, thành ra không còn tự nhận thức nổi nữa, chỉ còn để ý được mái tóc cam kia lọt vào tầm mắt mà thôi.  
Tóc Gakushu dày, gã đã nhiều lần vò nó đến lộn xộn trước mỗi cuộc họp với phía nhà trường, dù vậy trong những giờ họp ấy, hắn không cả thèm khó chịu với những tên cứ liên tục nhăn nhó và chỉ chỏ về hắn ở trong phòng hội nghị; hoặc chúng nó chẳng dám, bởi Gakushu và Karma là luật.  
Kỳ lạ, khi họ lâu rồi không còn nhiều cuộc đọ tiếng. Từ khi cả hai dịu đang hơn, chắc thế. Ừ, là thế đấy. Nên gã dần rồi cũng buông bỏ những kháng cự gắt gay ngày trước với hắn, vì tháng năm trôi dần, đó đã là những điều thãi thừa. Nhưng cả hai vẫn còn cãi vã, vì họ là tuổi xuân. Là khi từng thớ cơ tơ máu còn run lên bổi hổi mỗi lần bên nhau, trong cái siết và những mảnh cấu cào lên dẻ da thịt, từng vết da rách cùng xước túa máu đến độ tím thâm bầm dập. Rồi qua đi một đêm họ lại vực mình dậy trong cơn đau đầu và nhức đến ê chề, dù vậy chẳng ai kêu rên, vì họ còn bận mải kiếm tìm thoả mãn, điều mà dường như là đã luôn vậy.

Họ có những ám hiệu riêng mình. Đơn cử là bây giờ, khi cánh môi Gakushu khô khốc chẳng buông gã, đối với họ lại không phải ham muốn. Ân cần và chủ động, hắn chỉ đương xoa dịu lòng gã lúc ngập giữa rối bời. Rối bời màu úa, màu suy tàn, màu xanh. Vì họ là xanh, họ suy tàn trong nghĩ suy âu lo và toan tính. Nên đối với Karma, xanh trong họ là kết thúc, hoặc chăng khởi đầu.  
Cả hai còn trẻ, còn vọng tham, còn tồn tại. Và hẵng còn sống.

Karma không phải con người văn chương, nhưng gã lấy làm thích thú việc nghiền ngẫm những tác phẩm văn học. Đâu có lý do gì để chối từ những thứ buồn đau lại đẹp tuyệt vời, phải chứ?, gã từng đáp với Gakushu, khi hắn hỏi vì bất ngờ trước cảnh gã im lìm ngồi đọc sách trong phòng học, khi chiều tà rủ bóng lên những ô cửa sổ.

Gã từng đọc, đâu đó trong ngàn vạn câu từ của một cố văn hào mà gã yêu thích.  
"Tôi bây giờ không hạnh phúc cũng chẳng bất hạnh.  
Tất cả rồi sẽ trôi qua." [*]  
Có lẽ gã cũng vậy. Có lẽ Gakushu cũng vậy.  
Họ không hạnh phúc, cũng chẳng bất hạnh. Chỉ là vào một phút nào đó của việc vật lộn trong cuộc sống vốn đã vắt kiệt sức họ, Karma biết thế giới đương xoay vần. Gã đã luôn hiểu điều ấy. Hệ thống vẫn sống, reset vẫn hoạt động, và họ tồn tại.

Môi Gakushu ngừng giữ lấy gã. Tóc Karma đỏ, ánh lên và tung xoã trong gió. Tự do hoang hoải.

Hắn thoáng nghĩ, dù có như giờ cũng đâu hề gì. Bởi hắn vẫn còn bên Karma, vậy là đủ. Lần tới, Gakushu sẽ ngăn lại gã lại. Vì Karma buồn đau nhiều rồi.  
Họ đều có những chấp niệm giữ riêng mình, tựa như thể mối tình của cả hai, dại khờ. Nhưng vậy, cũng có làm sao?

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Một câu trong tác phẩm "Thất lạc cõi người" của Dazai Osamu.


End file.
